


Teaching people on tiktok how to use ao3

by Finn_the_writer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_the_writer/pseuds/Finn_the_writer
Summary: I'm teaching people on tiktok how to use this website because people think it's confusing, so ignore this :)





	1. Chapter 1

I'm teaching people on tiktok how to use this website because people think it's confusing, so ignore this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two


End file.
